Cloak and Dagger
by dragonblaze.fiery
Summary: Castiel is the prince of Stalwart.He faces a problem when an offender attacks his kingdom,but when he captures him his past reveals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've set this story in a historic way and I hope you all like the characters and I'm not so much acknowledged about how they used to talk in those days so I've just made their language simple, so go ahead and read it, I hope you enjoy it, and plzplzplz review.**

Fire blazed up the sky, throwing a thick cloud of smoke into the air. The house burnt down into ashes. People huddled up the streets and raised a chaos while in the middle of such a massacre a shadowed figure shifted past the flame, smiling.

...

Quick steps hurried through the palace gate almost smashing through the doors until the last one. The minister pushed it open. A person stood by the window dressed in a white shirt covered by a knee-length blue jacket with golden buttons and cuffs, a silver belt within, brownish trousers and black boot.

The old man halted in front of him and called out, "Prince Castiel!"

The prince turned around while the minister continued, "What do you command?"

There was not much hesitation, Castiel replied, "Kill him"

In no time the soldiers rode with their horses and passed through the thick forest hurdling in the darkness but the felon was clever enough to keep his path clean. They could not get him; he just vanished into the depth of the dark woods.

Meanwhile at the palace,

Castiel hurried through the door and entered into his Father's sanctum. A dark grey coated old man was standing beside the table.

"Father!" he called out.

The King looked at his son and asked, "Did we get him?"

There were not much words coming from the prince. His eyes bowed down which told the whole tale, the King just nodded.

"I don't understand; he is just killing innocent people, what does he really want?" Castiel murmured, but that question was almost impossible to answer especially when they didn't even know how the felon looked like.

Suddenly they heard someone knock at the door followed by a feeble voice coming from behind it.

"Your highness, the court is waiting"

The king turned around and stared at his son's troubled face. He patted on his shoulders and walked out of the room. Castiel followed him.

"Greetings to King Michael and the prince" the Minister announced. Both took their seats and then started the meeting.

"Your highness", one of the courtier took the lead, "May be the Northern kingdom has piled a raid against us and perhaps they are the ones who are creating such a chaos"

"But why suddenly them?"

...

The meeting went on, Castiel sat beside his father, listening to all the opinions, most of them being irrational, but the main thing that took his mind was the new face that had recently entered the court room. He never saw the young guy but looked quite familiar, at least the way he stared at him.

"So it has been decided; from now on you will carry on the work and find out who the felon is" the king ordered the red dressed guy, the one whom Castiel was looking at. The minister said, "This young man here? He is very talented. I am quite sure he will keep up with his work very seriously"

"I hope you are right, Rufus" Michael looked at his childhood friend (now the minister) and nodded, then he looked at the young one "you are the new general now, so the whole responsibility is yours"

Then the guy turned to Castiel, till now his sight was just blocked up to his red coat and a slight skin under his hat but now he was standing right in front of him. He looked at Castiel with his eyes almost hidden under his hairs, and was dressed in a white shirt and a brown belt, covered by a deep red coat which every general had to wear printed by a phoenix at the back(symbol of STALWART). Castiel was sure, he saw him before but failed to recall when, so he convinced himself-there were lots of people he knew, lots of people he talked to, so he could be anyone, there was nothing to worry about yet he had a pinch.

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet you Prince"

Castiel lifted his eyes up with a jerk driven by the sudden voice. He saw a smiling face and a stretched out hand eager to be shaken. Castiel smiled back and shacked hands, the thought still pinching him.

"What was your name again?" the prince asked. Now, his whole attention was on that particular guy, there was no way he could miss his name but still he asked just to make sure.

"My name is Sam" the guy replied.

Yes! The name! He heard that kind of weird name before somewhere but where? His eyebrows were crossed and he worked hard on his head but nothing was coming out, before he discovered a pair of hazel eyes staring at him for some response, he felt a bit awkward.

"I am Castiel"

"I know you" Sam smiled with a relaxed expression.

It was not new. Everyone knew Castiel, of course he was the Prince! But the way Sam smiled and assured him of his identification he felt a strange tingle running through, it was like that the new guy knew him too.

**Hey! So how was it? I'm going to add a lot of chapters in this story, this one was just a type of introduction and I'm going to update the next chap very very soon! Plz plz read it and review it .plzplzplz!and yes! Don't forget to give me some suggestions **


	2. The night fray

"No! Let go of him!"

The twelve year old screamed but there was no one to hear him. They took his brother. The streets were filled with the Wartian soldiers and amidst the crowd of the red dressed warriors, glimpsed a pair of blue eyes.

Sam opened his eyes with a jolt, he sat up and swept his hand over his hairs and sighed. He had that dream again. It has been ten years since then.

Suddenly he was turned by a knock at the door. On opening it, the minister walked in. Sam stood up with inquisitiveness.

"The felon was sighted at the east"

"But what was he doing there? I thought he was from the Northern kingdom"

"We are not sure yet...you must go"

Sam pulled his coat with a nod and both of them went out.

...

The night was dark, there was no moon in the sky and the Wartians rode through the deep forest. It was hard to keep notice of the right direction. Sam ordered some of the soldiers to go towards the river, there was a huge chance for the felon to elope from there and he himself went towards the east.

When they reached there they saw nothing but a big Apple tree. The sky was full with cloud but when the clouds brushed away the tree was hit by a bright shaft of moonlight and the leaves seemed to be silver hanging from the boughs. The branches swayed the leaves, and the rustling sound soothed their ears. The whole place looked like to be flowing over the ground and swinging along with the leaves, and they stood gazing at the scene.

They stared and stared until the clouds covered it again and they were struck by the sudden movement coming from the bushes. Sam signed the troops to be careful when out of the blue the soldiers were hit by something sharp and was slumped one by one to the ground, unconscious.

The general looked at the dark figure that was almost going to struck him from behind, it was impossible to take a look at his face, the night was almost like pitch black yet he managed to save himself.

Both were blind under the dark sky, but they could hear the sharp slashing sound of their swords. None was possible to defeat yet they tried hard. They were punching, kicking and the swords involved too. But in the middle of this scuffle, Sam tugged the felon's collar and a piece of his shirt torn into his hand; he was almost going to throw it when he felt a strange urge to take a look at it feeling the soft lace and a medallion at the end. But when he studied it carefully he saw the 'amulet', the one he gifted his big brother. But how could it be? So the person who stood in front of him, could it be?

"DEAN?" Sam's voice trembled.

The felon froze, he lowered his sword. Both of them couldn't see anything when out of the blue someone struck Sam hard on the head, blood trickled and he fell over the ground. Everything went blur in front of his eyes, but he could feel the felon, still beside him, blood was all over his face and everything was dizzy, he saw the offender taking off his hat and coming near him. He swept his hands over Sam's head and brushed away his hairs from his face. It was painful for Sam, but still he could hear the felon murmur the word, "Sammy" and then all went dark.

**So? Like it? Hey however is it; just don't forget to load me with some reviews. Plzplzplz I need them and do tell I should continue it or not...**


End file.
